twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Richard Marx
Richard Noel Marx (ur. 16 września 1963 w Chicago) – amerykański wokalista, kompozytor, twórca tekstów i producent płytowy. W późnych latach 80. i latach 90. wydał całą serię wielkich przebojów, do których zaliczyć można m.in. „Endless Summer Nights”, „Right Here Waiting” czy „Hazard”. Pomimo iż większość jego znaczących piosenek, włączając wcześniej wymienione, było romantycznymi balladami, to wiele z jego utworów reprezentowało klasycznego rocka – można w tym miejscu wymienić takie przeboje, jak: „Don't Mean Nothing”, „Should've Known Better”, „Satisfied”, czy też „Too Late to Say Goodbye”. Wokalista zapisał się trwale w kanonie muzyki popularnej jako pierwszy wykonawca solowy, który umieścił 7 swoich singli w pierwszej piątce (Top 5) Listy Billboardu. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się w Chicago w Illinois jako jedyne dziecko Ruth (z domu Guildoo), byłej wokalistki, i Richarda Henry’ego „Dicka” Marxa (ur. 12 kwietnia 1924, zm. 12 sierpnia 1997), muzyka jazzowego i twórcy dżingli początku lat 60. Miał trójkę przyrodniego rodzeństwo z poprzedniego małżeństwa ojca. Swoją karierę muzyczną rozpoczął w wieku 5 lat, śpiewając dżingle zrealizowane przez firmę handlową ojca; jego lista przebojów reklamowych obejmowała Arm & Hammer, Ken-L Ration i Nestlé Crunch. Jako 17-latek mieszkał w Highland Park w Illinois, gdy kaseta z jego piosenkami znalazła się w rękach Lionela Richie. Po ukończeniu North Shore Country Day School w Winnetka w Illinois, Marx przeniósł się do Los Angeles i nagrał tło wokalne do utworu Lionela Richie „You Are”, a także „Running with the Night” i „All Night Long (All Night)”, które trafiły na płytę Can’t Slow Down (1983). W tych wczesnych latach, Marx nagrywał w studiu jako chórek dla takich artystów jak: Madonna, Whitney Houston, Barbra Streisand i Luther Vandross. Kariera W czerwcu 1987 roku ukazał się debiutancki album Richard Marx, który sprzedano w ilości prawie 4 miliony egzemplarzy w USA i przyniósł cztery single: „Don't Mean Nothing”, „Should’ve Known Better”, „Endless Summer Nights” i „Hold On to the Nights”. W maju 1989 wydana została druga płyta długogrająca Repeat Offender, która stała się potrójną platyną w ciągu kilku miesięcy i ostatecznie sprzedała się w ponad 5 mln sztuk w samych Stanach Zjednoczonych, za sprawą singli „Satisfied” i „Angelia”, a szczególnie „Right Here Waiting”. W 1991 Marx z udziałem takich artystów jak Luther Vandross i Billy Joel nagrał swój trzeci album Rush Street, który promowały single: „Keep Coming Back”, „Hazard” i „Take This Heart”. W komedii Michaela Rosenbauma Powrót do młodości (Back in the Day, 2014) u boku Moreny Baccarin, Kristoffera Polahy i Harlanda Williamsa zagrał postać sąsiada. Życie prywatne 8 stycznia 1989 roku poślubił tancerkę i aktorkę Cynthię Rhodes, znaną z roli Penny Johnson w melodramacie muzycznym Dirty Dancing. Mają trzech synów: Brandona Caleba (ur. 11 września 1990), Lucasa Connera (ur. 14 września 1992) i Jesse'go Taylora (ur. 4 stycznia 1994). Po 25. latach małżeństwa, 4 kwietnia 2014 roku para ogłosiła rozwód. 23 grudnia 2015 ożenił się z modelką i aktorką Daisy Fuentes. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne Single Oryginalne wykonanie Edycja dwunasta thumb|center|450 px Zobacz też * Łukasz Zagrobelny Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji